The Phone Call
by VikkiHeat
Summary: Castle/Beckett implied. Kate is surprised to find that Castle's summer in the Hamptons isn't going as well as he had hoped. Short ficlet.


The Phone Call

_Castle/Beckett implied. Kate is surprised to find that Castle's summer in the Hamptons isn't going as well as he had hoped. Short ficlet. _

* * *

The first two words Kate Beckett had heard when she picked up the phone were "Help Me". This was not entirely unusual in her line of work but this time she recognised the voice as the one and only Richard Castle.

"Castle?" She asked, settling back in her chair and resting her feet on her desk. She tried to push aside the feeling of delight at hearing his voice.

"Help me Kate," He repeated. "Gina is driving me insane!"

A smile crept across her face at this but she didn't feel even a little bit guilty. "Castle, you've only been gone a fortnight!"

"Is that all?" He replied, then lowered his voice. "How was I ever married to this woman?"

Kate chuckled lightly down the line, "Surely it can't be that bad, your place in the Hamptons sounds lovely."

"Oh, it is." Castle confirmed. "It's the company that's the problem."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Wondering when he was going to get to the real point of why he had called her. He could have phoned Alexis or Martha to moan about his publisher ex wife, or even Ryan or Esposito, but he had called her.

"Please can you find me something to work on?" He begged. "I'm ahead of schedule with my writing. Naked Heat is finished and I've already planned out the next one; In Heat."

Kate didn't want to consider that title in too much detail. "I don't know Castle..." She tried to ignore the erratic way her heart was beating as she considered working with him again so soon after his departure.

"Please Kate," He'd used her first name now, a detail that the detective picked up on. "If you don't, I may have to go on a mass killing of my own."

Kate laughed again, feeling cheerier than she had since he had left. "Well, we wouldn't want that." Placing the phone between her ear and her neck, Kate looked through the pile of open case files on her desk. "Actually, there was a case over the weekend that might interest you..." The words were barely out of her mouth before Castle had started to speak again.

"Thank you, thank you... now, one last thing, could you ring me back and request that I come back immediately?"

Kate groaned, but the same grin was still teasing at the corners of her lips. "Okay fine, but you owe me."

"Thank you," He repeated. "I'll be seeing you, Detective."

They hung up, Kate shaking her head in disbelief and laughing at the same time as she dialled Castle's number.

* * *

"Really urgent you say?" Castle said loud enough for Gina to hear him. "You need me at the precinct immediately? Well, I don't know Beckett...I am on vacation and it wouldn't be fair on Gina either..."

She had entered the room now and was mouthing and gesturing at Castle.

"Excuse me, Beckett." He covered the phone with his hand. "What is it Gina?"

"If they need you, you should go Rick. I've got work could be doing."

"If you're sure..." He replied, while his inner self was on the verge of doing cartwheels.

"I'm sure," Gina nodded.

"I'll be with you in the morning," He told Beckett and ended the call. "I should go and pack a few things."

Gina nodded. As much as she loved Rick, this fortnight had proved to her that they should keep their relationship purely professional in the future.

* * *

Kate was waiting outside the precinct with two cups of coffee the following morning when she saw Castle approaching, wearing his usual 'melt to mush' grin. Kate had sworn to herself a long time ago that she would allow herself to fall for that very grin but now she felt her own face transforming into a beaming smile.

"Beckett."

"Castle."

The hovered slightly uncomfortable for a while, before Castle accepted one of the coffees from her and wrapped her in an awkward one armed embrace.

"Good to see you," Kate smiled over the top of her coffee container, before bringing to her lips.

"And you too, believe me."

Kate grinned as they made their way inside.

"So, how likely is it that this case of your will turn into a spree that lasts all summer?"

Kate rolled her eyes. Oh, it was good to have him back.


End file.
